My Bath, Our Bath
by MurasakiYasu
Summary: Sasuke likes to take nice long relaxing baths... but he's not going to tell his boyfriend that! NaruSasu Naruto X Sasuke Oneshot


Naruto paused outside the apartment door to search for his keys. He was pretty sure his lover was at home but, knowing Sasuke, the bastard wouldn't answer to door just to teach him to remember his keys! Naruto finally found his keys at them bottom of his rucksack and let himself in with a triumphant smile. He dumped his rucksack by the door.

"Oi teme, I'm home!"

No answer.

Naruto sighed, typical Sasuke, he was never one with words. In all he years he'd been with Sasuke he was sure the word he heard most was 'Hn' closely followed by 'Dobe.' But it didn't matter how grumpy, annoying, prissy and mean his boyfriend was Naruto knew he wouldn't change Sasuke for the world. Sasuke may be a bastard but he was his bastard!

He headed straight for the bathroom. Having just worked all day in a pub he was pretty sure he didn't smell too good! He needed a shower, and then maybe a little fun?

With a grin on his face he turned the bathroom doorknob. It squeaked and there was a shout from inside the room.

"No! Don't come in!"

Naruto chuckled, "It's not as though I haven't seen it before Sasu-chan!"

Naruto pushed the door open and strode into the steamy bathroom… then he froze.

And so did Sasuke. Sasuke counted 1… 2… 3… before Naruto burst into laughter. Sasuke felt a flare of anger and threw the bar of soap he was holding at Naruto so that it bounced off the idiots head. Naruto looked around in comical confusion for a few second before starting to laugh again.

"Bwhahah, Sasuke you're such a girl!"

"Get. Out. Now!" spluttered Sasuke, angry at Naruto's reaction as well as his own stupidity for leaving the bathroom door unlocked.

During his few precious moments of solitude Sasuke liked to run himself a nice hot bath and just sit back and relax in peace. He knew Naruto would laugh when he found out so he was always careful to lock the door and remove all evidence – that meant hiding all the bubble bath, candles and bath salts. But he had forgotten to lock the door this time!

Sasuke cringed and sunk down under the hot water so that only his eyes were visible over the bubbles. Naruto would never let him live this down!

Naruto stared around the bathroom taking in every detail as though he'd never seen there bathroom before. He'd certainly never seem it like _this_ before! It was lit solely by the light from many different sized candles and the air was perfumed by the intoxicating scent of bath salts and aromatherapy oils. He turned his gaze to his boyfriend who was almost fully submerged in his bath. Only the top half of his head was visible, Sasuke's dark eyes glared daggers at him over the bubbles. The look was somewhat ruined by his surroundings. It was so easy to imagine that Sasuke was a girl sitting there with his hair wrapped in a fluffy white towel, bubbles surrounding him.

But Naruto knew he would be in trouble if he didn't get out of there soon. Sasuke might be a pretty boy but he was also bad tempered and very capable of holding a threat (the most common threat being 'no sex for Naruto').

"Heh, guess I'll leave you to connect with your feminine side, Sasu-chan," said Naruto backing out of the bathroom and closing the door with a decisive click.

Naruto had always thought the bath just sat there, unused. He had thought they both just used the shower and were done with it. But apparently that was not so.

He slumped down on the sofa with a little giggle. Sasuke had just looked so… _pretty_ in there. Naruto found Sasuke more beautiful than any man had a right to be. He was composed, graceful and totally sexy. The man had a gift for captivating people and Naruto had fallen head over heals the moment he met him.

Sasuke was later surprised to find that Naruto managed to resist teasing him about his little secret. He suspected that Naruto was keeping his mouth shut only so that he would not be sleeping on the sofa tonight.

The pair ate dinner together as they did every night; Sasuke, who finished work earlier than Naruto, would always wait until his boyfriend returned from his shift at the pub so they could cook together. When they had first met Naruto had been living purely on junk food and cup ramen, but Sasuke had refused to let him continue eating like that, insisting that it was bad for his health, and had slowly taught Naruto how to cook properly. The process had resulted in many small scale kitchen fires.

Afterwards they both headed for bed, too tired to sit around pretending to be interested on whatever was on the TV. The two got changed quickly and slipped into bed. After a half-hearted wrestle over the covers they ended up cuddling closely. Limbs entwined, Naruto and Sasuke soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

A few days later Sasuke got home from the office much later than he would have liked. It had been a stressful day with one thing going wrong after another. The photocopier had broken down, and then the errand boy he had asked to deliver a message had gotten lost resulting in several of his meetings being set back a few hours. All he wanted to do was forget the day and sink into a nice relaxing bath. Naruto would probably come home quite soon but seeing as he already knew all about his girly habit, Sasuke figured it wouldn't matter if he caught him.

Sasuke busied himself in the bathroom, running the bath, setting out candles, choosing which bath salts to use. He stripped down and was preparing to get in the bath when he realised there were no towels in the bathroom. He frowned and went to locate one, not bothering to change, after all he was alone in their flat on the 9th floor.

Naruto was proud of himself for remembering his key. He let himself in and dumped his bag by the door. He'd had a rather exhausting shift with a bar brawl _and_ a puker who he luckily hadn't had to deal with (he'd told the new guy to sort him out).

He headed straight for the bathroom intending to take a shower before going anywhere near his boyfriend (he probably smelled like the pub). The door was open but the bath was full. Naruto stopped and looked around cautiously, as though waiting for Sasuke to jump out on him and tell him to get out. Listening carefully he thought he heard his boyfriend rummaging through the airing cupboard down the hall. A mischievous smile lit Naruto's features as he eyed the bubbly bathtub.

Making up his mind he quickly stripped off and jumped into the foamy water sloshing some of it onto the floor. It was deliciously hot and Naruto quickly submerged himself enjoying the warm water. He came up for air just as Sasuke entered the bathroom.

Sasuke stared at the person floating in _his_ bath. "What the hell? Get out! That's my bath!"

"There's room for two, why not join me?"

Sasuke moved closer motioning for Naruto to vacate his bath but the blond man simply grinned.

"I don't want to join you, you probably smell of pub," Sasuke said stubbornly, holding his fluffy white towel in front of himself in an attempt at modesty.

"Then help me get clean!" said Naruto making a sudden grab for Sasuke.

The raven haired man was pulled off balance and into the tub on top of Naruto. Water spilled out onto the floor but neither seemed to notice. Sasuke glared at his lover but Naruto simply pulled him further into the bath so that Sasuke sat between his legs. Naruto knew Sasuke well enough by now to tell which glares to take seriously, and this was not one of them, Naruto could tell Sasuke was just being stubborn for the sake of his pride.

Sasuke sighed in defeat, throwing the wet towel he was holding onto the floor. He lay back against Naruto's strong chest and relaxed into the embrace. Sasuke had to admit he liked having Naruto in his bath.


End file.
